Living With The Dead!
by AbbyLuebke468
Summary: Lisa's the new girl she wishes that something crazy would happen but it turn into a disaster! CONTAINS LEMON!


It sucks because I'm the new girl my name is Lisa Filarsh if your wondering what I look like I have blue eyes, dark brown hair, my height is "5,2 and I'm 13 years old going into 8th grade. I live in Washington, Everett well my new home now, I'm walking into school when this girl which is very short and skinny walks up to me says "You must be Lisa Filarsh I'm going to be guiding you today, first things first let me introduce myself my name is Carrel Poole and she bows her head down. "I've been assigned to take you to all your classes because I have the same classes you do so if I'm in everyone of you classes don't think I'm a stalker" I give her a warm smile. When I'm walking to my next class I notice that Carrel is probably about my height and my age with blue eyes. After my first period when I'm walking to my second I see this cute boy with blue eyes and brown eyes. In my second period I see that boy again, but he walks up to me says "So you're the new girl my name is Chris Terris I'm going to be you lab partner for this semester" I blush a little and say "Um okay", he looks at me confused says "Are you allergic to something or am I just to hot for" I turn bright red he says "You know I was just kidding" he whispers it my ear which is like a dream come true right now! Then I just daze off when I notice a guy staring at me he has brown eyes, light brown hair my age of course also really short and skinny.

I walk over to him and say "Why are you staring at me it's getting a little creepy" "My name is Brian Tompson so you're the new girl" he says it shyly I look at him frustrated and sit back down. Chris pokes me with his elbow says "I forgot to tell you but people say that the guy you just talked to has a little crush on you and I'm telling you right now that your shit out of luck because this guy actually stalks the girl" I look over at Brian who is still staring at me. When I'm heading to my bus I run into a girl with brown eyes and brown hair she looks up at me after picking her stuff up and says "Hey you're the new girl mu name is Elizabeth Weire" I say "why is everybody calling me new girl it's getting really annoying" She says "Well you are the new girl but I'll call you Lisa for now on" she walks of I wave good bye. When I get home I flop on my bed not even thinking about dinner and fall into a deep sleep thinking this school is so boring I wish something crazy happened.

I wake up to my dad shaking me and yelling "Get up" I jump out of bed get dresses he says "We have to go to the safety center" when we get there I see Elizabeth, Carrel, Brian and Chris sitting in one of the corners of the safety center. I walk up to them and say "Do you guys have any idea what's going on" Brian yells while in tears "There fucking flesh eating dead people who already ate my family" everyone just stares at him in shock. Carrel gets up she hands everybody a pocket knife while whispering "You'll need these also lets see who can kill the most zombies" so we'll kill them like it's a game, suddenly a huge group of zombies came in through the back door think some stupid people forgot to lock the back entrance. We run onto my Dads bus a guy who knows Elizabeth follows her on we drive to the police station running over a few zombies on the way here, we raid the police station grab all amo and weapons and load it on the bus everyone grabs a gun for protection I grab two just in case. We decide to go get some food and supplies we park up front of a grocery store split up in groups of three I go with Brian and Chris, we collect ton of gas with the main foods that you can store for long periods of time. I go check the back room suddenly five zombies find me I stab one in the head ,but one of them grabs my ankle I use my gun and shoot the rest.

I stand up gasping for air Chris and Brian run over to me Chris says "Are you okay" I nod a yes. We made sure that we got everything on the list then we meted up with everybody who was waiting in the bus we loaded up, Carrel got a phone call from her Grandma Rose to come to the top of the space needle Carrel yells "We're being saved" I say "Aren't we forgetting something we need clothes or if you like to where the same clothes everyday" so my dad drives to a mall in Everett. The first store I'm thinking of going to is Anime World I grab my guns and head into the mall I reach the entrance of Anime World I slowly walk inside. I look around I grab ton of stuff such as cosplay outfits, wigs, pillows, swords, hats, key chains , figures and anything else you could imagine that's at Anime World. I start to hear something from the dressing room when a zombie comes through the door falls on top of me I barely am able to stab it in the head. When I get it off of me I throw up on the zombie because of that horrible smell as it was sitting on my stomach funny. I grabbed my stuff and headed to some other stores before going to the bus I was one of the last ones to load up, we started to drive to Seattle to the top of the space needle. I fell asleep for the whole drive, I wake up seeing that everybody is getting off the bus I look out the window we're in front of the space needle I grab my stuff and hurry out the door we take two groups to go up the elevator. When I got to the top of felt really nervous we waited about ten minutes when we saw three helicopters one by one land and load people into the helicopters. While I was sitting in the helicopter I tapped the guy on the shoulder and said "How long is it going to be until we're there" he says "About seven hour" I just stare at him thinking I might as well sleep, soon I fall onto a deep sleep I dream about me in my Ryulo Matio cosplay killing zombies when I wake up we're landing on an abandoned island. When I get off the helicopter I see an old lady standing next to Carrel probably her Grandma Rose she says "Lisa is it, well I'm going to be taking you to your room" I go with her through the front door to the right into a hallway up another staircase then into just one room of the third floor she opens the door and says "Here you go hun" and smiles I smile back while saying "Thank you".

I walk into the room it's shaped like an octagon with a closet door in the corner I notice this miniature next to the original door, I see the mattress and the dress which is black the walls are painted blue and the trim is painted a light green I think about it the wall is the sky the trim stands for the grass. I slowly open the miniature I look inside it looks like a vent then I notice a handle I wiggle it a little then it slides a little leading into a safety room I climb inside it's about half the size of my room and my room is already pretty big as it is. I climb out of the secret room now then I climb the vent first room is Chris's then Elizabeth's then Kevin's which is Elizabeth's friend and the last two are Carrel then Brian, I look through Chris's vent I see him in his boxers dancing I almost laugh so I head back into my room.

I go through my stuff I hang up all my cosplay outfits then I put all my new clothes in my drawers put my shoes on a hang net on my closet door I set the heads with the wigs on them on my shelf and dresser, the last thing I do is put my Fairy Tail comforter on my bed along with the pillows that's when I hear a silent knock at my door. I open it, it's Chris he says "Lisa it's time for dinner" so I close my door and head downstairs where everybody is waiting for me I stuff my face full until I can't eat anymore I say "May I please be excused from the dinner table" Grandma Rose says "You may but hands me a little mp3 player with wireless ear buds then I head upstairs to my room.

When I get inside my room I turn the mp3 player on I see there's only one song on it and it's Kill la Kill the opening so I listen to it until I finally fall asleep, I wake up to a ray of sunlight in my eyes I look at the time 8:37am I think maybe I could go swimming in the lake today. I head downstairs I knock on Grandma Roses door she swings the door open I say "Are we able to go swimming in the lake at all" She says "Oh yes dear you may" so I go upstairs and I put my red bikini on when I'm heading downstairs Chris bumps into me I get really embarrassed when he looks at the swim suit he says "Where are you going" I say shyly "To swim in the lake" that's when I run outside. I jump inside the lake a few times so I explore the shore of the ocean when go to bend down a crab pinches my finger I yelp I jump backward, but I bump into something. I turn around and Chris is holding his nuts he was bright red I was so embarrassed that I just turned around. I hear Chris says "Lisa it's okay it was just an accident" I say "Um okay" so we go about wait deep into the ocean when a huge wave knocks us both over I freak because I'm on top of Chris and his face is in my boob I run out of the water the I see that everybody was on the shore watching. Chris says "Hey I thinks there's a cave over in a direction a huge rock. We swim underwater into this pretty cave all of a sudden a shark it's huge starts to go on land cornering us, I see and escape exit on the other side of the cave I say "Everybody go to that exit over there in a count of three" I yell "1,2,3" that's when I jump at the shark as they watch me get bit in half they run for their own lives.


End file.
